Pretty Little Ezria Moments
by teamezria53098
Summary: My first fanfic! These are one-shots Ezria. Just little cute ideas that I hope you enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I'm excited! Hope you enjoy! **

**By the way, I do not own PLL or Ezria **

Aria POV:

It's a Saturday morning and I was going to Ezra's apartment (like I did basically every weekend). I always reserved my weekends for coffee, take-out, movies and cartoons with him.

We hadn't really made plans for today, so I don't know what Ezra has in mind, which makes me excited as I knock on his door: 3B.

He opened the door only a few seconds after I knocked. "I love when I wake up and get to open the door to this," he said, gesturing to me and the coffee I was holding tightly because it was freezing outside"

"Well, good morning to you too!" I said happily as I reached up on my toes to reach his lips. "What are the plans for today, Mr. Fitz?"

"Well," he started, "I was thinking maybe that we would head to the bar…"

I smirked. "Hm.. The last time I checked, it's illegal for me to go to the bar since I'm _underage", _I exclaimed teasingly.

"I won't tell if you won't" Ezra replied. I almost wanted to faint at that boyish smile of his.

"When shall we leave?" I said eagerly. I couldn't wait to go!

"Uh, maybe at 4? Is that alright?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said. "Let me just get home and get changed. The girls might come over before I leave."

"I'll pick you up right at 4 right on the dot," he grinned. We exchanged our 'I love you, love you too' line that we always said to each other and I left with a happy smile on my face, excited for that evening.

Emily, Spencer, and Hanna were over, we were planning the next day for shopping at the mall. I think if we waited another day to go, Hanna would die. She loves to buy shoes! It's actually scary, because I feel like I see her wearing a new pair of heels or boots everyday.

"So, where is he taking you again?" Spencer asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I mean, I love you two together, and I want you to go places together, but aren't you and him still in hiding? You haven't come out all the way yet," Emily claimed.

"I'll give one answer at a time, okay?" I giggled. "First, he's taking me to the bar-"

I was cut off by gasps from all 3 of the girls. I knew Alison wouldn't though; she drank all the time. She even got us into Ian's frat party one time. Fake ID's! I still can't believe she did that! Well, she WAS unpredictable.

"Please guys, it's not like you haven't went before, and don't lie to me," I argued. They fell silent. I laughed, to let them know I wasn't serious with them.

"Moving on.." Spencer said. "I agree with Em. You haven't come out all the way yet. Are people going to notice?"

"Have you forgotten that we told my parents? I mean, it took them a little time to take it all in, but they accepted us. That was my biggest concern; and now that that's out of the way, I don't think that many people will care. Ezra and I will probably just be splitting fries or just talking." I noticed Hanna sitting quietly. "Want to share your thoughts Han?"

She giggled. "You and Fitz are too adorable. I don't care what you do!"

We all laughed. Now, that's the Hanna I knew. She has always loved us together. She liked the forbidden love thing that we had, but now that he's not my teacher, our relationship is basically legal. "Okay guys, Ezra is probably on his way. We'll talk later?" I smiled.

"Be sure to spill it all!" they said in unison as they stood up. I giggled and they started for the door. "Bye!"

20 minutes later:

Ezra POV:

I heard Aria laugh as my dart completely missed the board. "That was a fail!" Aria yelled, holding her sides as she laughed.

"Hey! The first one hit dead center!" I tried to say as a comeback. "Here your turn!" I said, handing her the colored darts.

"But I can't! I don't know how!" she complained.

"Here, I'll help" I offered. She stood up, and I put my hand on hers so both our hands with grasping the dart. My other hand went around her waist. I felt h lean back against me.

"You just hold it like that," I said. "Aim.." I continued and moved my hand adjusting her grip. "Relax…. Bring your hand back and… throw." As I said that and flung her arm so she released the dart and leaned forward over her shoulder, twisting my head and kissing her softly. After we parted we both looked at the dart board. It hit right in the center.

"Hey! I'm pretty good at this…..with your help," Aria exclaimed.

"I think with extra practice you'll be a pro," I teased.

She turned around, facing me and moving closer. "I'd prefer it if you could help me again on my next turns," she said, biting her lip.

"Of course," was all I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

**Ahh! I'm done! So, I thought that was pretty long to be a one-shot but it was. Please review! Tell me if I should continue with other one-shots, and I accept all ideas! Thank you! –teamezria53098**


	2. Family Issues?

**Hi guys! So, I know how you guys **_**love**_** when the authors babble and talk forever (just kidding) so I'm going to try to keep this to a minimum. So, my first chapter got 7 reviews so far, and even though it's not like 100 reviews that other stories get, I'm still happy that people actually read it and liked it! So, this one-shot is going to be when Mike punches Ezra (like in the promo, but my view of what should happen). I'd like to thank AJMcGough for the idea! So, I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to click that review button! –Xoxo Courtney **

Aria POV:

So, my punishment was to do community service for 6 months. I still don't know how we got set up. Was it A? Wait, of course it was. Who else would do such a thing. After all the times that somebody has tried to make us look guilty, which may I add, was multiple times, I would be really surprised if this person _wasn't_ A.

More importantly, I think a pretty fair punishment would be what Ezra and I have to do today: Tell my parents. I cringe at the thought of it. I know that I wanted to tell them all this time, but after Ezra told me that Ella sincerely thought he was dating Spencer (and told him to leave Rosewood) I'm pretty sure it is not going to be calm in the house today.

Ezra POV:

"So are you ready to do this, Aria?" I asked as she got into my car.

"We have no choice. We were going to do it anyway, I'm just worried that they'll make you leave me. I can't let you go, Ezra, not after all this time; I can't!" she said, her voice cracking, as she started to cry.

I grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her. I wasn't going to let that happen to us. She saw that a tear was rolling down my cheek. She quickly leaned over and wiped it away with her hand. "Babe, why are _you_ crying?" she asked.

"I can't see you like this. Don't worry, okay, we'll get through this. I won't let your parents tear us apart. Nothing will happen, everything is going to be fine," I replied.

"But what if they call the cops? Then you'll be arrested and you'll go to jail!" Aria cried.

"Then I'll face the consequences. I deserve them after all. I ruined your life." I said calmly, and then she fell silent.

"Ezra. When you're here with me, everything feels…secure. It feels complete. There wasn't one day when we were together when I thought that my life was ruined. You're perfect, and I know I don't deserve you, but I love you so much and I hope you love me just the sa-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I cut her off by kissing her, thinking she would get the point. "I love you more than you'll ever know. Do you believe me?" I exclaimed.

After a few moments, she nodded her head slowly. I leaned over and pecked her nose quickly, making her giggle and smile. Oh, how I love seeing that smile. "Ah! That's what I was looking for!" I teased. She laughed, and then I put the car in gear, and we were on the road to her house, where her parents would hold our future, hand in hand.

Aria POV:

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" I yelled as Ezra and I walked through the front door. We walked into the living room, where we found Ella and Byron sitting and drinking coffee. My mother looked up as she saw me, smiled, then looked at Ezra standing beside me. Her mouth morphed into a straight line. "Ezra, did you misunderstand me? I thought I was clear." Ella stated.

"Ella, I'm afraid you misunderstood me; and Aria as a matter of fact." I heard Ezra claim.

Byron stood up, putting the coffee on the table. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Byron, Ella. At the police station, when I said that I 'was in love with her', I wasn't talking about Spencer. I was talking about Aria. I'm in love with your daughter, and we've been dating for about 2 ½ months." Ezra calmly exclaimed.

"This must be a joke. This is a cruel joke." Her voice got louder as she said, "HOW COULD YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?"

"Mom! He didn't do anything to me, and I love him too. And you can't do anything to break us apart!" I yelled. I felt Ezra's hand tighten around my waist, pulling me into his side. He was trying to calm the situation.

"But you know what? I can do something about it!" my dad hollered out of nowhere as he picked up to phone to call 911.

"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW. I THOUGHT AT LEAST YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT _YOU_ HAD AN AFFAIR WITH MERIDETH? YOUR STUDENT? HAS THE FACT THAT THIS FAMILY AND YOUR MISTAKE MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL FOR A LONG TIME? AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, IF YOU CALL THE POLICE, I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER AND MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE. THAT'S A PROMISE!" I screamed. I never thought I could yell that loud. I think even Ezra was surprised at my tone with them. He started to rub my back, calming me down. I leaned back against him. I was glad he was here right now.

The room was silent. After a few moments, my dad spoke up. "You're right. I was a terrible role model. I'm a terrible father aren't I?" he whispered.

I never knew he could feel so hurt. "Look dad, you aren't; but if you don't let me and Ezra be together, you will be a terrible father. So please, don't call the police." I begged.

Ezra decided to make a point. "Byron, please don't pick up the phone. I'll be entirely grateful. If you want, I could give your daughter some space, so you can have some time to think about it." He said.

"No, Ezra, I'll be fine. But it's very mature of you to suggest that, even though you love her so much. Ella, don't you understand?" Byron claimed. I was so surprised he was letting us be.

"Explain" was all Ella said.

So Ezra and I explained how we met on Labor day, and how we had no idea that he was going to be my teacher. I mislead him in the bar, and that was partially my fault. We also talked about how he broke it off between us for a while, but we couldn't resist each other. As we continued to talk about our relationship and how he had moved to Hollis so we could have one, I thought about all the memories we had shared together. When we met at the bar, our kiss in the rain, when we were both at the movies at the same time, all the times in his office, the classroom, our Saturday's together, when we took our first picture as a couple with the paper bags over our heads, and when we went to the museum in Philly. Before I finished sulking in our good times together, Ezra had finished explaining to our parents.

Ella seemed to understand. Thank god. "Have you two…" Ella began.

"No," we both answered in unison.

"Okay," Ella said as she stood up. "I'm going to need some time, but I do understand the love between you two. I see the way you look at each other. I accept the relationship."

Ezra POV:

I couldn't believe it. We were now free. We could go to a restaurant, go to a reading, the movies, we could actually LIVE outside of my apartment. I wet and shook Byron's hand, and hugged Ella. Aria ran and hugged her parents, and she ran back to me. I picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her. In the middle of our 'moment', I heard Mike come down the stairs, asking, "What's going on? Why is he here?". I didn't even know he was here.

I set Aria down and she stood beside me, saying, "Mike, Ezra and I have been together as a couple for about 2 ½ months. And I'd really appreciate it if you'd accept my relationship." Ella and Byron nodded their heads.

Mike came closer to me. I backed away an inch. "So, the rumors were true! You're sick! Sick!" Before I knew it, I saw his fist flying towards my face. Was this happening? I backed away into Aria, holding my hands up in defense, while Byron tried to old Mike back. It didn't really help though; it only fixed his aim at my chest. I got hit hard. I felt shattered inside for a second. Man, he was strong!

"Mike!" Aria yelled. "What the heck is wrong with you!"

Ella and Byron stepped in. "Look Mike, Ezra and Aria love each other deeply, and surprisingly, we're accepting them for now; so if we are, you should too, so please apologize," Ella said.

I saw Mike's face turn white with guilt. "I'm sorry. Just don't hurt my sister; or I'll make sure you regret it," he growled.

"I won't," I replied. And with that, he shook my hand forcefully and trudged back upstairs.

"Ugh, this is all too much for one day," Byron groaned.

Aria and I laughed, as she asked if I was okay. I nodded. "I love you," I said as I tickled her stomach. She started to giggle.

"I love you too, with all my heart," she said as she hugged me. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Hey Ezra, do you want to stay for dinner?" Byron asked.

"I'd be happy to," I exclaimed, as I twirled Aria around.

We were happy, in love, and more importantly, free.

**Second chapter done! Shall I keep writing? Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Wow, this was a pretty long chapter to write, and I hope I get lots of reviews for it! Once again, I accept any ideas that you may have, and pretty please review! Xoxo!**


	3. 2x17

**Oh man, 2 updates in 1 day? You guys are lucky. I really liked the last chapter I did, and I hope to get more reviews. I need enough reviews to keep me motivated you know? Anyway, I'd like to thank msbookworm93 and HarrylovesGinny09 for being loyal reviewers and read my first two! So, this one-shot is what I think should happen in 2x17. What if Aria's parents **_**weren't**_** okay with the relationship and forced Ezra to leave? I know, hold back your tears. I want you all to cry tears of beautifulness -xoxo Courtney**

Aria POV:

Ezra and I had been sitting in his car for what seems like hours. My parents were not thrilled at all with our relationship and will not accept us. Oh, how I hate them right now. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive them for this. Spencer is in her car behind us, so when he leaves, Spencer can just drive me home. Let's face it, I'll be an emotional wreck. I tried to get Ezra to stay, but he said that he thinks it's for the best. I'm going to try and be brave for him during our goodbye.

"The bus will be here soon," Ezra exclaimed.

"It's raining, though. Can't you leave tomorrow?" I tried to tease.

He faked a laugh. "No, we better get this over with," he mumbled. He fixed his navy blue coat, buttoned it up, and got out of the car, walking over to the other side to open my door for me. He's such a gentleman. I'll miss that. I'll miss everything about him.

My door opened. I tried not to look up at what I saw. I knew that every time I looked at him, I would start to cry; and that would make our good bye harder than it already is.

He kissed my fore head and grabbed my hand as we walked over to the stop. "Well, I guess this is it," he sighed.

"I need you to be here with me. Don't you see that I won't be able to live without you? Why can't you see that?" I stifled out, holding back my cries. Great; I was already crying.

"You know, I could sort of relate our relationship to Romeo and Juliet. They never got their happy ending, did they?" he explained.

"But I don't want to be like Romeo and Juliet, Ezra. I want to be us. I want us to be together forever. Just please, stay," I begged.

Ezra POV:

I saw her starting to cry. I hate when she's upset. My heart shatters and breaks every time a tear sheds from her pretty hazel eyes. I brushed the tear away with my thumb and brought her face closer to mine.

"I love you. Always remember that. Remember all the good times we had? All the kisses we've shared, the hard parts of our relationship, we overcame them all. But this…. This is something that I can't fix. Don't remember me as the guy that broke your heart, please. Just make me feel better by promising me that," I asked.

"I promise," I heard Aria whisper. "Can you promise me something in return?" I saw more tears roll down her cheeks. We were already soaked, so I just pretended that it was drops of rain, so it wouldn't make me cry. That didn't trun out so well. I started to cry too.

"Anything," I said.

"Don't forget about me," she claimed.

Then I kissed her. Did she really think that I would forget about her? She would be on my mind every second of every day while we are apart. When we parted, the only word that escaped my mouth was, "Never."

I saw her smile of relief. Her smile was what I needed to see right now. I needed to see that she didn't hate me.

Aria POV:

My hands grabbed the collar of his coat, bundling them together. I heard the bus' brakes down the street. This was it. "Well, we've came far together, haven't we?" I asked.

"There are so many things I'll miss," he admitted. I saw two tears fall from his eyes. I wiped them away and then kissed his cheek. "Know that I have always loved you, always have, always will. Even through the hard times."

"I'm glad I made you happy, Ezra. I'll always love you with all my heart. I'll never stop thinking about you," I cried.

And with that he started to walk away, releasing his hand from mine. I already felt empty. He didn't look back, probably because it would be too hard for him. Each step he took toward the bus that had just arrived, a memory washed through my mind.

"_Forgive me," Ezra stated. His face was close to mind. I held my breath, trying to keep my distance._

"_No," was all I said. He then moved closer so that his lips were 3 centimeters away from mine. I couldn't resist. My lips crashed to his in desperation. I missed them so much._

He walked closer to the bus.

"_Here," I said, as I gestured toward the paper bag that I had drawn a face on. "Put that over your head," I commanded._

_His sleepy eyes woke up almost instantly. "Aria, are you mad because I give someone else a ring? Aria, it wasn't even a karat," he explained._

_I cut him off saying, "get in the bag, Mr. Fitz, we're taking a picture as a couple!"_

_We both out the bags on our heads, and he wrapped his arms around me as I took a picture of us with my phone._

"_Are we done?" he asked. "I can't breathe," he continued. I laughed as we both removed the paper bags and kissed._

He was steps away from the bus.

"_Miss Montgomery, what can I do for you?" Ezra asked as his eyes drew to the back of the room, cluing me in that there were students in the classroom._

"_Uhh, I was just wondering if you can look over my reading assignment," I said with a smile._

"_Maybe this could wait after the test has been administered," he suggested._

"_Actually," I began as I started to unzip my jacket slowly unveiling a red tie, with a post it taped onto it saying, 'Wear me!'. "It would be great if you could just, look over it now so I know I'm on the right track," I insisted._

_I saw his eyes widen at the tie. "Okay," he stuttered._

_I handed him a notebook opened to 2 tickets a museum in Philadelphia. This was such a great idea! I saw him smile as he looked at them._

"_What do you think of my work so far?" I asked._

_I heard him clear his throat. "It's outstanding," he replied, giving the notebook back to me._

"_Great," I happily said, pretending to be relieved. "Then, I'll turn it in at the end of the day."_

"_Great," Ezra pleaded. I held the notebook to my chest so it covered the tie. I did a small wave with my hand as I began to walk away._

_I heard him trying to hold back a chuckle as I proudly walked out of the classroom. _

When I snapped out of my imagination of memories, I noticed that the bus was still there. He had probably just got on. I turned around, walking back across the street, avoiding the traffic, and started to cry hysterically. This is when I need Spencer.

I see her running to me and hugs me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I keep hoping that he would just get off that bus," I wished.

"Yeah-" I heard her begin to say, but I wondered why she didn't finish her sentence. I looked up at her.

"Wait," I say, confused. "Did he get off the bus?" I whisper. Spencer remains silent.

"Spence. Did he get off the bus?" I say a little louder, anxiously.

Then I hear a voice that I could tell apart from any other in the world. This is not happening. "I got off the bus," I hear him yell.

I immediately turn around and start running. He's already on his way toward me. When I reach him I jump up and hug him. He holds my back and the back of my head." I start crying of happiness.

"You aren't leaving?" I cried.

"I guess true love kept me from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I love you too much," I heard him admit.

We kissed with every ounce of energy that we had left. When we parted, we slowly swayed back and forth. He hummed a romantic tune. "I love you too," I whisper.

I didn't care that we were in the middle of traffic. To heck with them. All I cared about was that Ezra was here, and I wasn't going to let him go ever again.

**I was teary when I finished this, and I hope you were too when you read this. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it; and please please please review! I want at least 10 more reviews to go on to my next chapter. I have so many ideas; I'm excited to share them with you! Thank you everyone! xoxo**


	4. AN Sorry! :

**Sorry! Author's note! I did 2 updates today and I might even do another one in a couple of hours! But I need your help! I have like 5 ideas, but if I'm going to tie one in tonight, I'll need a couple more ideas. So, have you ever dreamt of a certain Ezria scene? I bet we all have, ahah but if you do, please tell me and I'll definitely make sure that I write it! Also, it doesn't really seem like a lot of people are reading, so I don't know if my one-shots are bad or… Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who is reading everything I post, I'm so grateful that you enjoy reading my writing! I'll be updating in a couple of hours, so don't worry! Once again, thank you for reading, and keep on checking for updates! –Courtney xoxo **


	5. Postits

**Yay! New chapter! Who's excited? I am! This is a one-shot where Ezra is telling Aria why he loves her, but in a fun way! Involves post-its! Ahha Enjoy! –xoxo Courtney**

Aria POV:

It was a usual Saturday morning. I was at Ezra's apartment, like I was every weekend; and we were drinking coffee while watching cartoons.

During commercials, I felt his eyes burning into my skin. "Like what you see?" I asked, giggling.

He laughed too, replying with, "Well, yeah, but I was just thinking about how much I love you."

I decided to tease him a little besides saying that I loved him back. He already knows that. "Oh yeah? How much, exactly, Mr. Fitz?" I teased.

He didn't even have to think. "More than all the stars in the sky," he stated.

"Do you know why you love me?" I asked, smiling.

"I have plenty of reasons," he explained.

Now for the challenge! I got up from his lap, skipped over to his desk, and grabbed a stack of post-its. "I call you for a challenge," I announced. "And I'll be watching, as the judge."

"Alright! I'm up for it!" He took the post-its and grabbed a sharpie pen. "What do I have to do?" he declared.

"It's simple. Write as many reasons why you love me or what you love about me. Take up as many as you need. I'm pretty sure there are 100 post-its in this stack. You may start," I claimed.

He started right away. When he finished with one post-it he stuck them on me. As you stuck them on me, I read them:

I love you because you're smart

You're beautiful

You understand me

You kept this relationship when I couldn't

You convinced me that this was right for us

…. I continued on after a while.

20. You make me smile

30. You're my inspiration

37. You want me to be me

38. You're not shy

69. You're creative

80. You're romantic

84. You fight for what you believe in

88. You're a good listen

92. You're a fixer

96. I love your laugh

97. I love your eyes

98. Your passion for literature

99. Your maturity

100. I love you for being YOU.

I didn't notice that I was crying until I saw that the ink on one of the post-its was splattered. I looked up at him.

"And I still have more reasons. I want to find more reasons because I want to be with you forever. That way, every day, I'm sure I'll discover another reason because there's nothing to hate about you. You surprise me every day and make me so happy. I love you for loving me, and I want to make you happy, just like you have made me," he whispered.

"What are you saying?" I asked curiously. I had an idea where this was headed, but I had only dreamt about it.

He looked around, and found one more post it that I had dropped. He wrote on it 4 words that I'll never forget: Will you marry me?

I had been waiting for this for such a long time. I jumped on top of him and kissed him excitedly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you so much Ezra!"

"And I'm so grateful to have you, Aria," he said as he got down on one knee and held out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was gold with diamonds on the edges. Vines were tangled around it in such a pretty way. He slid it onto my finger and spun me around. I wanted to wait to call the girls, I just wanted to spend this moment with my future husband, Mr. Ezra Fitz.

**Was this chapter bad? Let me know, because when I fist thought of the idea, I thought it was cute, but that's for you guys to decide! Pretty please review! xoxo**


	6. Peek a Boo!

**Hi guys! I'm really happy with the reviews I'm getting, but I just wish I could get even more people to read them! I'm very grateful to my loyal readers, who review on every chapter I post, so thank you. Here's a one-shot set in the future (since when I was reading the reviews, I noticed that some of you wanted something in the future, so here it is!) Note: I read every single review I receive (and even though I don't get that many) I take each comment to heart, so when I get really nice comments, it makes me smile. I also try to write every idea that you guys give me, so keep 'em coming! –xoxo Courtney**

Aria POV:

"Finally!" I sighed, throwing my hands up in the air. "I thought she would never fall asleep!"

"Me neither," Ezra replied. He'd been puked on my Evangeline twice today, and I could tell he was ready for bed. We both hadn't been able to sleep in hours. Evangeline had kept crying and crying. We tried rocking her, feeding her, singing to her (well, Ezra sang to her, I was swaying with her) until I guess she got tired of screaming. Thank. God.

Ezra walked over to the bed and removed his shirt and pants. I tip toed into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas while Ezra changed into a new pair of boxers. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth, then walked back out to the bed. Ezra was laying there waiting for me.

"I thought you would have fell asleep by now. You were hard today, being a great father," I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Well, I try my hardest. You worked hard too, don't give me all the credit. Anyway, I was waiting for you. I feel empty when I'm not holding you in my arms." 

I giggled. "And I like being in your strong, muscular arms that always keep me warm."

"I'm glad," Ezra said as he moved over on the bed so that I could lay down. Once I did, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. "I love you," he muffled into my hair.

"I love you too," I answered, whispering, so we wouldn't wake Evangeline up. And then we fell asleep, still in love, as parents, together.

The next morning-

Aria POV:

I was woken up by a loud cry. Guess who! I groaned. Don't get me wrong, I would jump in front of a train for my child, but she was always a piece of work in the morning and at night. I noticed I was still curled up in Ezra's arms. I slowly maneuvered out of his grasp and rolled on top of him. I don't know why he wasn't awake yet; or maybe he was….

I started kissing his lips, then trailing kisses down his neck, then moving back up to his lips again. I knew he was fully awake when he began to kiss me back. I rolled back off of his chest, but he pulled me back on top. He heard the cries too, and stuttered, "I love her to death, but I'm determined to find a mute button for her somewhere."

I laughed, as I pulled him up off the bed, and lead him into our daughter's room, just across the hall. He picked her up from her crib and kissed her head. "Good morning Angie, time for breakfast?" I asked in a baby voice.

Ezra walked with her into the kitchen, setting her into her high-chair. She stared at the pictures that were held on the fridge by magnets. They were of me and Ezra, of her (obviously, we have tons of pictures of our adorable baby girl) and of all of us together. I looked at one in particular. It was of Ezra giving Evangeline her bottle. He held her with such care, and you saw the love in his eyes. He was proud to be a father, and I was proud to be his wife.

After admiring the photos on the fridge, I took out a box of cheerios, and poured them into a small bowl. I handed it to Ezra and he handed it to Angie. She happily began to pick and eat them. She absolutely LOVED cheerios; and I don't know why, As long as she ate it, and the food was good for her, I didn't care.

Evangeline took a cheerio and put it up to Ezra's mouth. He opened his mouth and she dropped it in. "Mmmm! So good!" he responded, making Evangeline and I laugh. I took out the pancake mix and a few eggs and started to bake Ezra and I breakfast. Every once and a while, I turned to look at Angie and Ezra. I saw Ezra start to play Peek a Boo with her. It was her favorite game. He covered his eyes, peeking every now and then, making the baby giggle. Then he would remove his hands from his face, making a goofy smile. Evangeline laughed hysterically.

I walked over to him, running my hands through his curly locks. "You really are the perfect father," I exclaimed.

He laughed and turned his head to kiss me; then we both leaned over to Evangeline and we kissed a side of her cheek. We were a happy family.

**Did you like it? I thought this was super cute! Please review, and send in more ideas. I'm already trying to work in when they're old and still in love in a chapter (that one of you gave me ) keep reading! –xoxo Courtney**


	7. Thunderstorm

**Yay! I got a couple more reviews! Thanks so much! I'm thinking of making an Ezria story also, and I'll still be updating this too. Would you guys read it? Anyway, one of the reviews suggested that I write when there's a thunderstorm, and Aria goes to Ezra's apartment; so why not? Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review and give me more of your ideas! xoxo**

General POV:

It was a Friday night in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. There had been reports of a big thunderstorm heading the town's way. Everyone has closed all their windows, and had cancelled their plans to go out.

Aria POV:

"Ugh!" I groaned as I switched the television off in my room. "I hate thunderstorms!" I hated rain, period, so when there was also lightning and thunder involved, I was like a cat, jumping at the slightest noise. I always kept the lights on in my bedroom whenever it rained, so I wouldn't get scared, but it never really helped. And probably the worst part about it was that I was the only one in the house. My parents and Mike decided to go to my aunt's house at the last minute before the stupid news reporter said that nobody should leave their houses. I decided to pull out my phone.

I scrolled though my contact list until I found who I was looking for: The one and only Ezra Fitz. My fingers began to dance across the keyboard.

_Did you see the news? –Aria_

I got a reply a few moments after I sent my text.

_I didn't have to. Have you seen the disaster outside? –E.F_

I smiled, and replied.

_Okay, smarty pants! And yes, I have actually. Did you know that I hate thunderstorms? -Aria_

After a couple of minutes, I heard my message alert tone.

_Well, now I know. Are you scared…? –E.F_

'Where is this heading?' I thought to myself. I went, typing away again.

_I'm deathly afraid. And guess what, my parents aren't even here; I'm the only one in the house. -Aria_

I had just remembered that I was the only person in the house… or am I? I instantly jumped out of bed, shut off my lights, ran back, jumped into bed, and pulled the covers over my head, bringing my ohone with me. I heard my phone go off again.

_Really? Would it help if you had somebody with you? –E.F_

He always cared about me, it didn't matter how big or small the problem was. I loved that about him.

I messaged him again.

_I have a certain somebody in mind -Aria_

He texted me back almost immediately.

_Wanna come over?-E.F_

I grinned excitedly.

_Do I even need to say the word? -Aria_

_See you soon. –E.F_

At this moment I didn't care that I had to climb out my window and run to my car in the pouring rain. I wanted to get to Ezra's. If he doesn't make me feel safe, then I don't know what will. I grabbed my coat and phone, and climbed out my window, making sure I locked it. I sprinted to my car, getting in and hurrying to his apartment. When I got there, I knocked on his door softly.

Ezra opened his door welcoming me with a hug. I loved his hugs, they made me feel warm inside, and when he embraces me, I just feel like I'm in the right place. I felt safe already. "Oh man, Aria, you're soaked!" he exclaimed. He took off my coat, and put it on the arm of his couch.

"Yeah, I am a little cold…" I admitted, as I rubbed my arms and sat down on the chair.

He hurried over to his dresser and pulled out an extra- large sweatshirt and handed it to me. "Thanks," I beamed. "I'll go change."

I went to change, and then came back coming over to him to kiss him. He brought be over to the couch and sat me on his lap. "Thank you for inviting me over, Ezra," I drew.

"It's my job," he confessed. "I'll be your protector, always, whenever you need me," he explained.

I heard a loud crack of thunder and jumped. "Here, let's try to go to sleep, shall we?" he asked. He picked me up bridal- style and strolled over to the bed. "I can sleep on the couch if you'd like," he suggested.

"No, I want you with me. It helps me fall asleep when I'm in your arms," I confessed.

Ezra chuckled and grinned. "Whatever you want, sweetie."

He lay down on the bed beside me, and I got up and straddled his waist. I kissed him and ran my hand down his neck and his chest. He flipped us over and then he pulled me over to the side. He ran his hands through my hair, as I intertwined my legs with his. "Now close your eyes…" he said soothingly. "I'm right here," he continued. I tried to close my eyes, and right when I was about to fall asleep, I heard the rain get louder as it pounded against the pavement outside. And I saw flashes of thunder appear through the blinds.

I thought it would go away, but it just got worst. After a few minutes, Ezra spoke up. "I bet you're still awake, " he claimed.

"I can't, with all the noise," I responded. I got up from the bed. "Can we do something? Maybe if we watch TV or something, I'll go to sleep."

"Is it gonna take me all night to try to get you to sleep?" Ezra asked, laughing.

I giggled. "Don't worry, it'll be a short mission. I almost fell sleep in the bed, but then the storm got worse."

Ezra got up and went to the couch. He flipped on the news, and gestured for me to come over. I skipped over to the couch. We saw a news person standing in the disaster outside from a few towns away from her, reporting:

"_It looks like this storm isn't going to let down, as you can see. For now, all of you are just going to have to stay put, nobody Is going to go anywhere," he concluded. _

"Well, it looks like I'll have to stay here for at least one more night," I sighed. I was happy to say that, staying at his apartment was always fun.

"My wish came true," Ezra whispered. I sat up, facing him, in amazement.

"You hoped that I would stay one more night?" I asked.

"Of course! I always wish that every time you come over. I love having you here; and this time my wish came true," he claimed. He kissed me and he got up to make us hot chocolate. It was one of three things he actually knew how to make. He knew that I loved hot chocolate. He knew everything about me, except that I was dealing with A. A hadn't been messing with me for days, and I wasn't going to let it start again tonight. Tonight was perfect, besides all the rain; but I got to spend it with Ezra, and it couldn't get any better than that.

After making us a mug of hot chocolate and sitting down, we just sat there, drinking our hot beverage, and talked. When we finished, I climbed on top of him with my stomach facing the ceiling. I put my head on his shoulder and began to fall asleep as he brought a blanket over us. "I love you Ezra," I exclaimed.

"I love you too, Aria," he said. And with that my eyes drooped and…..

Ezra POV:

"I love you too, Aria," I said. I listened outside; and noticed that the rain wasn't crazy, but steadier against the ground. The lightning and thunder had stopped for a while. I leaned over and noticed she had finally fallen asleep.

"Mission accomplished," I whispered softly. I rested my chin on top of hers fell asleep as well.

**Well? Did you like it! Please review and continue reading! -xoxo Courtney**


	8. Growing old

**Good evening, reviewers! Thanks for the lovely comments! Okay, here's a shot when Aria and Ezra are old, and still love each other like they have all their life. Hope you enjoy! P.S. Sorry if it's a bit short!**

General POV:

After 66 years of marriage, Ezra Fitz was 92 years old, and Aria was 86 years old. They still love each other as much as they did when she was his student and he was her teacher at Rosewood High.

Ezra POV:

Aria and I sat in our chairs on the front porch of our house. We had been married for 66 years, and still counting. We had 2 kids, Lucy and Tristan. Our kids had kids of their own, our grandkids, Ian, James, and Grace. Our children grew up beautifully. They're so smart and creative like their mother. And their kids are just adorable. I treat them as if they were my own. I take them to the park, and to get ice cream. I love spending time with them, even if I can't really move around that well.

Aria was looking at me lovingly. I looked back at her, and then took the carton of iced tea that was on the table and poured more into her glass. "Thank you, honey," she muttered, smiling. "Oh! I almost forgot! Tristan and Lucy are coming to visit tomorrow with their families," she explained.

"Oh yes!" I maneuvered myself around in my chair so that I was facing her. "I was thinking that we could take them all to the movies or something, if that's alright. Do you want to do that?" I asked.

"That's a splendid idea. Of course," Aria answered.

"You know, they remind me of us, when we were young, don't you think?" I asked.

"They do!" she noticed. And then the memories began to gather in our heads…

"_Yeah? You really want to?" Aria asked,_

"_Yeah! You're smart, you've traveled, you've got great taste in music.." I said laughing, making her giggle. "I uh- I'd like to know more about you," I claimed._

_She smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. "Yeah, I'd like to more know about you too," she agreed._

Aria began to laugh. "Yeah, we both know how that ended," she sputtered.

"In the bathroom…One of the best days of my life was when I met you in that bar," I confessed.

"You've always been the charmer, Mr. Fitz," she noted. I chuckled.

_Aria's mouth dropped in shock. "I thought we were taking the train!" she said, walking down the steps and toward the limo that Ezra was sitting in._

"_Oh, well I know you had your heart set on being coughed on by commuters but..-" I began to say._

_I cut him off, happily. "So this is what a real date with Ezra Fitz looks like. Damn," was all I could say as I got in the limo after hanging up. Once I was in, we kissed as the windows rolled up…_

"Haha, I surprised you big time didn't I?" I teased.

Aria giggled. "I didn't see that coming at all!" she admitted.

"_Even though this doesn't look right, it has always felt right. And I will not let him change this into something that feels wrong. I just can't. I can't," I claimed.''_

_Aria's hand brushed my face, moving my hair aside, and rubbed the back of my neck as she confessed, "I love you." Then she kissed me gently…_

"That was the first time you said that you loved me," I noted.

She giggled. "Yeah, it was one of the most romantic times we have had together at that time," she remembered.

Then, I saddened. "It's too bad that all our memories together will end soon. I'll be off. I don't know when, but…soon."

She started to tear up but then brushed it off. She leaned over and took my face in her hands. "Let's not talk about that now," she pleaded. "Just know this: Where ever you go, I go. I'll always be at your side. Always."

I took her hands in mine and kissed them. She was right. We'll stay together even when we're gone, because we are, and will always be, soul mates.

**What did you guys think? Please review! And I might be starting my new fanfic either tonight or most likely tomorrow. I have a bunch planned! (Don't worry, I'll still be updating this too ) Xoxo Courtney**


	9. I'm yours

**Hello, once again! I'm very happy with the reviews I've been receiving, so thank you so much! I'm having a writer's block on here, so send in more ideas! They're great! I have an idea, but I'm not so sure many people will like it or not… How many of you are Twilight fans? Xoxo- Courtney**

Aria POV:

It was a lazy Saturday morning; and the leaves outside were turning orange, red, and all other fall colors as they took flight and landed on the grassy ground. Autumn was here. Since it was Saturday, I would be out all day "with the girls" and then sleep over at "Spencer's". Now, I know why you're confused that I put quotes around that. Well, because we all know, (except for my parents) who I spend my Saturdays with. The one person that I wish I could spend every day and every night with. My boyfriend.

I grabbed my keys and skipped down the stairs, jumping in the last step, and posing. I absolutely loved Saturdays. "Hey Mom! Dad?" I yelled. "I'm going out!". I saw my parents suddenly appear from the dining room.

"With who?" my mom asked. Oh man, not the questions…

"Who else? The girls!" I exclaimed. My dad stepped forward.

"And what will you be doing, with Spencer, Hanna, and Emily?" he questioned. He took longer than necessary to say their names.

"Shopping," I answered, annoyed. "And then I'm sleeping over Spencer's house. You can even call her parents tonight and make sure, if you don't believe me," I said.

"No, we believe you. Well, have fun, then," they both spoke in unison.

I nodded and continued to skip out the door, hopping into my car and made my way to Ezra's.

When I got there, I anxiously knocked on the door. I was surprised when he didn't answered the door. I knocked again, more softly, and yelled his name. "Ezra? Are you there?" No answer. I decided to check for myself.

I knelt down to my knees, and carefully lifted his placemat, reveling his spare key, he always said I could use to get in. I picked it up, stood, and placed it inside the key hole, twisting it until I heard, _click!_

I stepped inside. I heard a guitar. I knew that he owned a guitar, but he never said if he could actually play it or not. I walked inside a little more and the noise got louder. I turned by head to his bedroom. He was sitting, cross- legged on his bed, playing chords.

I stood there, flabbergasted. I never knew he could play! He noticed me, smiled, and continued to play a couple of more chords. He finally stopped and sighed in relief. "Yes! I got it!" I walked over to the bed and also sat down.

"I never knew you could play the guitar!" I exclaimed. "And play it well!" I added.

He chuckled and grinned. "I've got something to show you. Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

He started to play different chords on the guitar, moving his fingers up and down on different strings. I was already impressed. Then he did something I never heard him do. Ezra started to sing… He had a beautiful voice. He sung a familiar tune, and I listened intently moving my shoulders back and forth to the rhythm.

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>And now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some<em>

It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. He went on to the chorus.__

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

He continued to the next verse.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing<br>We're just one big family  
>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love<em>

I felt like dancing on the bed, it was such a catchy song!__

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours_

I almost felt like joining in..  
>[ Lyrics from: http:www_./lyrics/j/jason_mraz/im_ ]__  
>And do ya want to scooch on over closer dear,<em>

I moved closer, just as in the lyrics._  
><em>

_And I will nibble your ear_

I nibbled his earlobe, and kissed his cheek as he continued to sing.__

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards just to try to see ya clearer<br>But my breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<br>I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do  
>Our name is our virtue<em>

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm yours<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours_

I couldn't wait any longer. I sang along as he sang the last stanza.__

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>So please don't, please don't, please don't, there's<br>No need to complicate cause our time is short this  
>Oh this oh this oh this is our fate, I'm yours"<em>

"I didn't know you could sing so well!" he hollered.

"Um. Excuse me! You were the one singing like an angel and playing that guitar!" I teased, and hit him playfully.

He chuckled. I leaned even closer and whispered in his ear. "You can have me. Take me, Ezra. I'm yours," I noted. He leaned in, and kissed my lips.

"I'd be glad to keep you, Aria Montgomery," he replied, as he wrapped his arms around my stomach pulling me, and laying me on the bed. We didn't leave that room until tomorrow morning.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! DID YOU LIKE IT! I LOVED IT! By the way, I started my new story, "I'll always be here". I'm two chapters in, and haven't really gotten any reviews; so go read it! Haha, please continue to read, and keep sending in ideas! Love ya! –xoxo Courtney**


	10. Mrs Molina?

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Somebody suggested that I make a one-shot when Aria is going to Hollis, and she finds out Jackie is her teacher, which I thought was a fantastic idea! By the way, I just updated Chapter 3 on my new story, so check it out! –xoxo Courtney**

Aria POV:

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I slammed my hand onto the snooze button. Just 5 more minutes! But I knew that I had to get up and go to my first day of college; so I turned it off the alarm clock afterward. I got up, yawned tiredly, and crawled out of bed, like a slug. I knew that the room I had for English wasn't Ezra's, so I wasn't looking forward to going. I had no idea who my teacher would be, so I would just have to wait and see.

Ezra was going to walk me to class, so he could calm me down and stop the nervous butterflies from fluttering in my stomach. That made me a little more excited. I loved walking the streets of Rosewood with Ezra. We had come out about our relationship. Surprisingly, nobody made a huge deal about it. Yeah, I mean, people weren't thrilled about it, but they accepted it.

Even my parents weren't even that mad. Ella said that she saw it coming. She saw the way that Ezra and I looked at each other, and she noticed how jumpy I got whenever she spoke of him. She could see that I loved him.

I changed into a cute outfit, grabbed a bagel and two coffees, one for me and the other for Ezra, said goodbye to my parents, and headed out the door. Ezra was waiting for me at the driveway. Once he saw me, his face lit up, and he smiled. I smiled and laughed. I loved his smile, his eyes, his personality, the way he…. You know what, never mind. I thought that I might start drooling if I continued to think about it another second.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said strolling over to me, and opening his arms.

I giggled. "Good morning handsome," I replied, as I entered the warmth of his hug. I let go of him and kissed him softly.

He returned the kiss. "Ready to go?" he asked, after we parted.

I sighed. "I guess so," I answered, handing him his coffee. He nodded his head, using it as a 'thank you'.

"How do you feel about starting the best 4 years of your life?" Ezra continued to ask excitedly, as we started to walk down the sidewalk, away from my house.

"Terrible. I don't want any other English teacher but you," I groaned. I made a puppy dog face at him, and he bent down to press his lips against mine.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I can't praise any of the students if I don't have my model student there with me," he added, as he took a small sip from his coffee.

I giggled, and hit his arm, playfully. "So, you don't know who's room I have?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, you have room 127. And Mrs. Ross, who was the teacher for that room switched classrooms at the last minute; so I don't know who took over her room. You'll have to tell me who you have when I come by to pick you up at the end of class. Then, we'll head to my apartment, if you want," he exclaimed.

"Sure," I replied, sweetly. I took my free hand and slid it into his. He interlocked his fingers in mine and swung our hands. "I love when we get to do this," I admitted, gesturing to us walking and holding hands.

"Me too," Ezra agreed. The rest of the walk was spent by small talk and silence, just enjoying each other's company. When we reached the college, he bent down once again to kiss me and wished me luck before we walked in and parted our separate ways.

_Room 127_, I remembered, as I looked at the numbers on the doorways. I finally found the classroom at the end of the hall. I walked in, looking at the teacher. I knew my teacher was a woman because her hair was long and held by a head band. I didn't get to see her face though, since her back was to me, as she wrote something on the chalkboard. I immediately found a seat, and settled all my stuff down.

Since I had English first period, and for 3 hours, I opened up my binder and took out a few pens from my bag. I looked up at the board to see what my teacher had wrote: _Mrs. Molina._

I froze. Mrs. Molina, as in….. Jackie Molina? This could not be happening. She would be out to get me all year. She would ruin it for me!

She sat down at the seat, not even glancing at the class, and took out her attendance book. She began to read off names.

"Marisa Bergernathy." A hand shot up from the back of the room.

"Tyler Crow." I heard a 'here!'

"Phoebe Farb." Another hand was raised.

"Daniel Leone." Another hand.

"Taylor Matter." She sat right in front of me.

"Aria Montgom-" Jackie froze, and looked up, searching the classroom. I went pale.

She finally saw my face. "Montgomery," she finished sharply. I faked a small smile.

She continued to call off names until she finished the list. She then began to review.

She made us write down a lot of notes, even though it was review. She asked a ton of questions from my favorite book, "To Kill a Mockingbird". I raised my hand, knowing the answer every time, but she never called on me once. It was like I wasn't even there. I didn't exist to her. I would get her back for sure. At the end of class, she handed out a new book that we had to read. I got up quickly and left. I swear I heard her laugh right as I left the classroom.

Ezra was waiting for me, smiling, with his arms crossed. I was not happy at all as I walked up to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jackie," was all I said.

"Yeah, what about that witch?" he asked, trying to make me laugh.

"She's my teacher," I answered. He froze. He had completely forgotten that she taught English. "Oh, man," he replied.

"Mm hmm," I groaned. "And she ignored me the whole time and treated me like something you find stuck to your shoe from the sidewalk," I told him.

"That's not fair," he said sternly. "Come in with me," he demanded. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I sure wanted to see it.

He walked quickly into the classroom. I stood beside him. Jackie was erasing the board. "Mrs. Molina?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible without ripping her hair out of her head.

Recognizing my voice, she didn't respond. She didn't even look in my direction. I looked at Ezra.

He knitted his eyebrows together, yelling, "Mrs. Molina." Ooh, he didn't even call her by her first name.

She knew who it was right away, and quickly turned to face him. "Ezra!" she said happily. "Oh! I have Aria in my class. She's such a pleasure-" she began.

"Stop," Ezra demanded. "She told me what you did in class, and that is more than unfair. You treat every single student in your class equally, as if they were one person. You don't dislike anyone. If she has her hand up, you call on her, don't ignore her like she's a piece of garbage just because she's my girlfriend and she doesn't compare to you in any way. Now, I know its early, but someday, she's going to become my wife. Unlike you. I'm glad now that you called it off; because then I couldn't have met her. If I hear one more time that you treated her disrespectfully, I'll tell our boss, and you'll lose your job. So if you don't want that, TREAT HER RIGHT!" he yelled. He was basically screaming at her. Jackie backed away.

"Or I could just transfer, saying that I'm sure you dislike me compared to the other students, and that would make you look bad," added.

Ezra spoke again. "Either way, you're gonna change your attitude."

Jackie stepped forward. "I can't afford to lose my job, I just can't. Fine. I'll treat you just like any other student."

Ezra and I didn't even say thank you. We proudly walked out of the building. Once we were a distance away from the college, I stopped him. "Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome. She doesn't deserve you as a student anyway," she claimed.

"You know, you're pretty hot when you're angry," I confessed.

He chuckled. "I'm guessing you still want to go to my apartment?" he asked. Oh, yes I did.

"I'll race you there!" I yelled as I pushed him and began to sprint. "Hey!" I heard him scream. Before I could turn around and laugh at him, he had already tackled me to the ground, causing us to roll around the grass, hysterical laughing. We just lay there, laughing and kissing. We were perfect for each other.


	11. Movies can be life changing

**Good evening! Keep the reviews coming, they're making me happy! Remember more reviews, more updates! Also, give me more ideas! I'm having a writer's block again. Enjoy, and review!**

Ezra POV:

"Pretty please, Ezra?" Aria pleaded. She had been trying to get me to go with her to see that Twilight movie, Breaking Dawn, or whatever it's called, all. day. long. My defense is that it's a girly movie, not something a guy would see, but she won't listen.

Aria POV:

Ugghh! I will drag him there by his feet by my bare hands if I have too, he is going to go. I've tried everything! Except….

I went over, closer to him, and played with his fingers, putting them up to my lips. "Please?" I whispered.

"No," he replied. He didn't take his hand away, though. Oh yes, this was going to work.

I hopped one step forward, and dropped his hands. I stood a distance, and kissed his cheek.

He shook his head. I leaned in closer, and ran my hand down his chest. He shook his head again. I'm going to go ahead and try my next level.

I walked behind him, massaging his shoulders. "Please…" I begged.

He chuckled. "No," he exclaimed. I started to peck different places on his neck, and he moaned. "Now?" He hesitated before shaking his head.

I skipped back around again and kissed his lips, softly. I didn't say anything, he didn't either. I pushed him until his back hit the door, and I kissed him a little harder this time, holding his hands behind his back, and my body touching his.

"Now..?" I whispered.

He tried to kiss me back, but I backed away. "Tease," he exclaimed.

"You can, if you say yes. C'mon Ezra, say it, say it!" I tried to convince.

He sighed, and nodded his head. YES! He ran over, picking me up, throwing me on the couch, and threw himself onto the couch with me. We started to kiss again immediately. Oh, life was good.

Later that night…

_I couldn't believe Ezra had lasted the first 15 minutes, _I thought, sarcastically.. He wasn't bored, but I could tell that he'd rather be somewhere else. We were sitting in the last row in the back of the movie theatre; and had just hit the wedding scene. I reached over onto his lap, and patted his leg. I was pretty proud of him.

He looked over at me, lovingly, leaned over and pressed his forehead against mine. By this time, Edward and Bella were saying their vows.

"_To have and to hold," Edward said. _

"_In sickness and in health," Bella stated. _

"_I do," Edward claimed. _

"_I do," Bella spoke. Bella's gown was beautiful. I hoped mine would look like that when I got married someday. _

Ezra leaned over and at the same time as Edward said in the movie, said, "I Love you."

It was the first time that he had confessed that he loved me, and he said it at the most romantic time in the movie.

"I love you too," I replied, and with that we kissed. Just like in the movie, we blocked out everybody in the theatre. When we kissed, it was like we were the only people there, and it felt good. Oh, who cared about the movie, anymore. I knew I didn't; and Ezra didn't either. We loved each other, and, even though we had just said that we loved each other, I knew that we would last for a very long time; and he did too. We were soul mates. No measure of time of him would be long enough, but we would start with forever. Yeah. Forever sounds like a good place to start.


	12. AN again sorry

**Author's Note. Sorry! I had a slight feeling that people would hate on this chapter because of Twilight. Everybody has their own opinions, whether you like the books/movies or not. I personally love Twilight, so I wanted to combine the two things that I love, Breaking Dawn and Ezria together in a one-shot. Plus, I was running out of ideas anyway. Can we just forget that it was related to Twilight. You can pretend that its any movie that you like (that fits) But other than that, thank you so much for the reviews! They make me smile, and I'll update tomorrow! Continue to read! 3 xoxo Courtney**


	13. Miracles can happen

**Hello Readers! Are you ready for another chapter?**

**Ezra POV:**

It was Christmas Eve, and you would probably guess how this story goes. It would be about the _perfect _couple with their _perfect_ child playing outside in the snow on a _perfect_ evening. Everything is _perfect, perfect, perfect. _

Yeah, I wished that was Aria and I. Other people had it easy, they weren't glued to a hospital chair, impatient, and desperately waiting for their girlfriend to wake up from her almost permanent slumber.

Aria and I got into a fight about 4 weeks ago, and like always, there was a dramatic reunion, with lots of hugging, apologies, and almost always ending up in bed together in the morning. That was the routine; and we never intended it to be that way; but it just…did.

It was a cold night, and it was snowing heavily. I had begged Aria to come over to my apartment, so we could talk things out. She said she would be on her way, because let's face it, we never wanted to fight with each other. We were basically like an old married couple, but we still loved each other to death.

Anyway, she had been walking across the street corner to the apartment building when something tragic happened. A car had come out of nowhere, and hit her, with no hesitation; like they wanted to hit her, or something! Ever since then, she's been laid here, with trauma to her head and a concussion. She has a broken rib, along with a broken hand. She hasn't woken up in two weeks, and the doctors said it would take a miracle for her to wake up, and it was just a matter of time before her heart stopped beating.

This is because she was young, and she was hit with so much force. I blamed myself form the second that I heard her scream, until now. The worst part about it was that I was thinking of proposing to her today (on Christmas Eve). I wasn't sure what her answer would be, but I hoped she would say yes.

I may never know. I had been at her side, all this time, and I couldn't stand to let her go. Even though she probably couldn't hear me, I was always telling her how people were worried at school, and how she needed to hold on for me. I didn't want her to; I needed her to.

While my head rested on the bed and I put my hand into hers, I thought of the memories that we had shared together, from beginning to the present. I thought about the first day in the bar, our first kiss, the first day at school, and her coming to my apartment. I also thought about the first time we said we loves each other, our first time, me moving to work at Hollis, etc.

The last thing I thought about was when I was practicing my proposal speech. I had been whispering my exact lines I was going to say to her. I stopped when I thought (just for a second) that she squeezed my hand. _That's impossible,_ I thought; and continued to flip through our memories.

My head snapped up again when I thought I heard a whisper, and I swore it wasn't me. I watched Aria closely. I felt my hand being squeezed the slightest bit again. I jumped. I looked at her even more closely. I saw her lips move.

Oh my god, was this actually happening? I quickly leaned in closer? "What? Can you repeat that, baby?"

I saw her lips move again, and this time I heard her, but wasn't exactly sure what she meant. She had whispered, "Yes."

"Yes?" I asked, confused. Then, her grip on my had tightened as her eyes fluttered open. Those eyes that I have missed for so long, I was happy when I got lost in her eyes once again.

She looked at me and gave me a little cute smile. "Yes. I'll marry you," she whispered again. My mouth formed the shape of an "o" as a tear escaped form my eye. I guess I had spoken a little louder when I was 'whispering' my proposal speech. She had heard me!

I leaned up to her and kissed her lips ever so gently, afraid I would break her. She looked so fragile. I whispered in her ear, "You have just made me the happiest man in the world," I grinned. "I love you, Aria Montgomery."

"I love you too, with all my heart, Ezra Fitz."

I guess miracles _could_ happen. She was my miracle.

**OMG I** **adored this chapter, didn't you? Reviews are good! Want me to continue? Xoxo Courtney**


	14. Let it Rain

**Alright, so one of my viewers gave me the amazing idea of doing sort of a song-shot to "Let it Rain" by Bruno Mars. It was a brilliant idea, so I hope I don't disappoint! Xoxo Courtney**

Aria POV:

"Are you seriously telling me that Jackie is not a threat?" I yelled, flinging her hands up in the air.

Ezra nodded. "I work with the woman; she broke my heart Aria, and I'll never want her back," he tried to plead.

"She flirts with you every single day, I see the connection that you two have! You probably still have feeling for her!"

"Aria. I don't want her in my life, but she works at the college, and I just can't stop her from working there!" he explained.

"I would. Just, you know what whatever," she ended, as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door, leaving Ezra, just standing there. He felt like he was standing in the pouring rain, and there was no possible way of getting to a cover.

The next day….

Aria POV :

_Aria, you need to believe me, please. I won't even talk to her as much, if you want; just please come over now. I have something to show you. E.F._

I stared at the text message, I had woken up about 15 minutes ago, and had just finished eating my chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Yum!

I decided to reply. _Okay. I'm on my way. –Aria_

I had cooled down after yesterday. I admitted to myself that I really had overreacted, and if I loved him that much, the I should believe him; whether I want to or not. I put on my coat and headed for his apartment.

When I knocked three times on his door, 3B, he opened it almost immediately. He smiled, and I went to hug him. He accepted my hug, and bent down to kiss me. Fight fixed; but soon after our kiss, he backed me up until my back hit the door, and he put his hands up on the door right beside my arms, so I couldn't move. To my surprise, he started to sing; and the song was one of my favorites: "Let It Rain" by Bruno Mars.

"If you ever leave me baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore."

I got lost in his voice, and the song brought back some memories.

"_Things just feel different," I mumbled, shrugging. _

"_But they're not different, nothing's changed, I'm still in love you!" he pleaded. _

_I closed my eyes. 'Don't get trapped in his words, Aria, just walk away' I thought to myself, as I said, "I… can't do this right now", heading for the door. _

_I didn't get to move 2 feet, because Ezra had backed my up, blocking my path. He got serious. "Are we over?" he asked. _

_I looked at him, almost sad to hear him say that, but what I was about to say was true. "I don't know." I looked at him one last time, before hurrying out the door, leaving him there, standing all alone, betrayed. _

"There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin',"

"_Forgive me," he stated, as he turned to face me in the car. _

"_No," was all I was able to say. Ezra moved closer, his lips only a couple inches from mine. _

"_Forgive me," he said again. I could barely make out his whisper. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. I attacked his lips with mine. Our kiss was passionate, but yet filled with such desperation. While in our "session" somebody had ran up to the back window of his car and wrote 'I see you' in the frost. We didn't see it until the next morning, but we knew for sure, somebody saw us, and they knew I wasn't supposed to be in that car. _

"Will keep you by my side  
>Will keep you from walkin' out the door"<p>

"_I'm sorry," I heard Ezra beg, but I was too mad right now. _

_I looked at him in disbelief. "Until today, you were the one guy who had never lied to me," I exclaimed; and with that I walked out the door, leaving him alone in my own room. _

"Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..."

_I pressed the button on my phone, taking the picture. The picture was of Ezra and I with bags over our heads. It was actually the first picture of us as a couple. Even though, our faces were covered, it still counted. _

"_Are we done?" I heard him ask. "I can't breathe," he continued. _

_I giggled, as we both took the bags off our heads and shared a kiss. _

"I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin there goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

_Ezra's POV:_

"_I'm in love with her," I claimed. I was finally telling Ella about my relationship with her daughter. Little did I know she thought I was dating Spencer._

"_I'm gonna give you one chance to walk away from this, not because you deserve it, but because this is the last thing we need to deal with right now. And when you go, you need to keep going…." Ella said. I sure wasn't going to leave without Aria. _

"But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds  
>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make you mine"<p>

_Aria POV:_

"_Look. I will be out of here, I will be there we will walk," Ezra stated. "Wait for me, please."_

_I remained silent. _

"_Aria." I heard him say. _

"_Okay. I'll wait." I sure wasn't going to wait for three hours but I didn't want to end our relationship. I wanted to give it a another chance._

"_Be there soon," he exclaimed, as he hung up the phone and headed back to the conference. _

"Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..."

"_I love you; and nothing you just said to me changes that," Ezra murmured, holding his hand behind my head. _

_I smiled in relief. "Thank you, for looking at me the same way you did yesterday,"_

_He would usually smile, but he stayed serious. He really did love me, and that was no joke. He kissed my forehead, and I rested my head on his shoulder once again. _

"Don't just say, goodbye  
>Don't just say, goodbye<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right"<p>

_I had ran out the school doors and into the parking lot. Thank god he was still here. I had made it just in time, because he as just about to leave. He saw me running to him, and he put his boxes down to face me. _

"_Ezra," I said, in a loud whisper as I jumped into his arms and we kissed. I couldn't let him leave, not without me saying a goodbye. He held the back of my head with one hand and my lower back with his other hand as he circled in his place, holding me, in his place and back the other way. He finally let me down as his tie blew in the wind. He brought his hand up to my neck as we continued kissing. _

"Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..."

_I watched intently as he drove away, leaving me in the pouring rain, soaked. He then pulled over to the curb, causing me to go into shock, as I ran for the passenger door he reached to open. Once I got in, we didn't say anything to each other. After a minute, he pulled up against a curb again, but it was in a place where there were no people nor cars in sight. I stared at him. The second that he looked back, we kissed each other passionately. It was one of the best we had ever had. _

Ezra ended his last word softly, and the flashbacks washed away. A tear shed from my eye; and I don't know why, but it did. It was beautiful. Ezra leaned in to wipe my tear away but before he could, I attacked him with my lips. When we parted, he asked, "What was that for?"

I just laughed. "For being perfect. I promise I'll never leave you again," I exclaimed, as we shared another kiss.


	15. Fairytale?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, and so here's the next chapter! Another one of my lovely reviewers suggested I do a wedding one-shot. It's amazing, and I'm sorry if it's a bit short; but It was still fun to write! Xoxo Courtney**

Aria POV:

Today was my wedding day. It's probably one of the best days of any girls life, but not for me…. Well, not exactly. I've been wanting to marry Ezra since the day we officially said that we were going to keep the relationship going, even though he was my teacher, and I was his student. But, that was a long time ago. I was 22 now, and I felt ready than ever… At least I did yesterday. Today I was nervous. I was nervous that I would trip down the aisle, my dress would rip at last minute, I would mess up my vows…..

"Aria. Aria!" Emily exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

I looked at her. "Yeah, I was a little nervous…" I began.

"A little?" Hanna asked, incredulously. I stared at her.

"Okay. I'm not nervous. I was one of my dreams to marry Ezra someday. And, now I'm ready," I sighed. I jumped up and down to get myself excited.

Spencer grabbed my arm to stop me. "Don't ruin my masterpiece!" she yelled, pointing to my hairstyle.

We all giggled. My hair was done very simply in a bun with a beautiful sapphire diamond clip in the back, with two light strands of hair at the sides. My veil clipped in to my hair as well, and I looked in the mirror. "It's amazing Spence," I admitted, smiling.

Spencer smiled as if she was saying, "I know it is.." That's what she would say. She's a "Ms. Perfect" but I still loved her.

Emily faked a cough. I knew exactly what she was getting at. "And Emily, a make -up professional couldn't do it better than you did," I exclaimed, laughing. Emily clapped excitedly.

"And now for the dress!" Hanna squealed as she skipped in with a beautiful white gown. She handed it over to me, and I quickly ran to the bathroom. After putting the dress on, I looked in the mirror once again. I felt like a princess. It was my childhood dream, to grow up and live in a castle where everything is a fairy tale and there's always a happy ending. After thinking, I was wondering if this day was going to turn out to be my fairytale or not. I hope so!

I strolled out of the bathroom, and into the girls' sight and I twirled around. They gasped. "Aria! You're absolutely perfect!" she praised.

"And Fitz hasn't seen ANYTHING of it," Hanna added. "I can't wait to see his face," she stated.

I giggled. "Me neither! That was always my favorite part whenever I went to a wedding. I always loved to look at the groom when the bride is walking down the aisle. It's priceless," I confessed.

"And now…. You're the bride," Spencer replied.

I grinned. "I guess I am," I said.

Hanna slipped on my shoes for me, and then quickly clapped her hands in a timely manner. "Okay. C'mon! The wedding is about to start soon, and the bride shall never be late!" she yelled, grabbing my arm and guiding me to the door.

Later…..

I peeked in at the people sitting in the aisle. There was my parents, Mike, the girls' parents, Ezra's parents (whom I met a few months ago), Hardy, and some other of my friends. Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were obviously my maid of honors. I couldn't choose just one girl, because that would be unfair, and I've seen people do more than one maid of honor before, so there's nothing to worry about that.

Time seemed to fly by when I suddenly saw the people, along with my fiancé, awaiting my arrival. Byron slid up to me, and held my hand. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready," I claimed, and squeezed his hand. This whole morning I was nervous, but now the excitement was kicking in and I couldn't wait to marry my husband. The one and only Ezra Fitz.

It was then time to walk down the aisle. The girls' had already started to make their way down, but not before glancing back, and giving me a reassuring smile.

I locked my arm with my dad's and we started to walk our way down. After a few steps, I looked up at Ezra, who was looking at me lovingly, smiling like an idiot, (But I loved his smiles, of course) I grinned back, and bit my lip. We were half way down the aisle, so I looked at the people at the benches. They were smiling at me too, and seemed to be admiring my dress.

This was going well so far. I made my way to Ezra, and Byron handed my hand over to Ezra's. Ezra gladly took my hand in his and we faced each other. Before we said our vows, he whispered, "You look stunning."

I grinned at him and replied, "You look perfect." He chuckled.

During our vows, even though we were speaking, Ezra and I were completely lost in each other's eyes. We were just focusing on us, and how we came to be here, right now, at this second. We both smiled happily at each other, and then it was time to kiss the bride.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the priest. I reached up and swung my arms around Ezra's neck as he lifted me off the ground and we kissed.

We had zoned everybody else out in the church. It felt like it was just us there, and we cherished the moment.

When he put me down, we stared into each other's eyes. "I love you, Aria Montgomery," he murmured.

I frowned, hitting him playfully. "I think you made a mistake there, Mr. Fitz," I exclaimed.

He noticed, and smirked. "My apologies. I love you deeply, Aria Fitz."

His eyes sparkled. "As I love you with all my heart, Mr. Ezra Fitz." And with that we shared another longing kiss, as we heard the rest of the church clap and whistle. Oh yes, this was definitely a fairytale.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I needed to update! I need more ideas, I'm on a writer's block! Hhaha anyway, did you enjoy it anyway? Please review! xoxo Courtney**


	16. Perfect night

**Hi guys! So, I really need ideas, I'm lost! Haha no, just kidding, but I really am having a writer's block on both fanfics and its really hard… But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Xoxo Courtney**

"So, Aria, what are you going to wear to prom again?" Emily asked.

The senior prom was tonight, and usually, it's one of the most fun nights of a girl's life, but not really for me.

"Um, Em, I don't know if I'm even going tonight.." I began, rubbing my eyes.

'Of course you have to go!" Spencer cut me off. "Even though you rejected the 'how many guys' that asked you, you still have to go!" she said.

"Yeah! I mean, even though I'm going with Caleb, I'll dance with you!" she exclaimed.

Emily and Spencer joined in, with "Yeah, me too! We want you to have a fun time, c'mon it's prom!"

I shrugged. The only person I wanted to dance with Ezra. I know that may sound selfish, but seriously, when a slow song comes on from the DJ booth, what I am supposed to do? I sure aint going to go dance with another guy!

Emily spoke again. "And hey, they said that people are allowed to wear a mask, so Ezra will just wear one, and nobody will know that it's him, except you, obviously!" she suggested.

"I don't want to hide anymore though…" I admitted.

"You guys will find a way.." Spencer exclaimed. "But whether you want to or not, you are going! I'll drag you there if I have to, I'm not going to let my best friend miss her prom night!" she declared.

Her confidence made me laugh. "Fine. I'll go," I answered.

Hanna clapped her hands. "So, what are you going to wear?" she asked excitedly.

I thought for a moment. "I don't know, you guys decide," I claimed.

Spencer joined in. "Definitely the dark blue one, doesn't Fitz love that dress?"

I giggled. "Yeah, he did say 'wow!', but I want to surprise him. (Even if I don't get to dance with him, I'll still see him there. He's chaperoning).

Hanna agreed with me, saying, "No, wear the red strapless one! I always wanted to steal it form you, and you'll make Ezra's jaw drop to the floor!"

We all giggled. "The red strapless it is, then!" I beamed.

Later that night….

I hadn't seen Ezra yet, and I had already danced through 7 songs with the girls, and I was beginning to think that I was taking their time away from their dates. "I'm going to go get some punch, okay?" I stated, as I started to walk to the table.

I heard a loud, "Okay!" from the girls as they continued to dance through the night. Somebody's going to get a good night's sleep.

I got a cup next to the bowl and poured some in. I took a sip, and decided that I'd go outside for a few minutes.

When I finally made my way out the door, I looked up at the sky. The stars were glistening brightly as they seemed to sparkle. I smiled.

I started to think of Ezra. Why wasn't he here? He knew that we probably wouldn't be able to dance together, but I was sure that he would come to see me.

I turned my head to look at the sky again, and looked for constellations. Wait, why was I looking for stupid star patterns? Oh right, because this was the worst night of my life, and I had nothing else to do..

"Good evening, Ms. Montgomery," I heard a voice say behind me. I knew who claimed that beautiful voice. I grinned and turned around.

"Are you having fun?" he asked, walking closer.

I frowned. "Do you really want to hear about 'girl' problems, Mr. Fitz?" I asked, shyly, pretending that he was just like any other teacher of mine.

He sat down the block of cement next to me. "I'd like to," he confessed.

I frowned. He knew where this was going. "So, you see, my boyfriend and I, we have a very complicated relationship, forbidden really, and there was just no possible way that we could be together tonight," I murmured.

He leaned over, grabbed my hand, making me fall onto him. He pulled me over on his lap. "Really. I have the same situation. I know that my girlfriend has never had her first dance, and well, I haven't had a _real_ one," he said, standing up while still holding my hand.

I wore a confused look on my face. Where was this going? He stood me up, took his jacket off, and put it in my shoulders. "You look cold, love. Now, is there any way I could make your night better?" he teased.

I shrugged.

"I think I have an idea," he stated. "Come take a walk with me," he said and started to run.

Now this wasn't a walk, this was a sprint, actually. I rolled my eyes as I continued to run by his side.

When we made it to an empty gazebo, surrounded by a field of grass, squeezed my hadn as he guided me into the canopy.

I gasped. He was not going to… well, was he? I didn't know what to think at the moment.

He stood facing me, and bent down to bow. I curtsied. He stood back on his feet and held out it hand. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled, as my eyes started to water. He was actually doing all this for me. "Yes, you may," I replied, and I took his hand. He pulled me closer to him, as I put my head on his shoulder. As we started to sway, we heard the faint sound of a slow song, from back in the building. We could still hear the beats, so we used that as a rhythm.

After several minutes, I looked up at him. He stared into my eyes, and smirked. "Did I succeed to try and make your night just a little better?" he asked.

I giggled. "Yeah, you know what, my boyfriend came after all, and he made me the happiest girl in the world," I answered. He leaned in to kiss the top of my forehead.

"This boyfriend must be a lucky guy," he exclaimed. I stood on my toes to kiss his lips. No more teasing. "Yeah. You're perfect," I said.

He grinned, and picked me up off the ground, spinning me around. "As I have the most amazing girlfriend a man could ever have," he replied. We both smiled at each other and continued to dance through the starry-skied night.

**Did you guys like it? Please review! Xoxo Courtney**


	17. Birthday

**Ahh! Sorry that I haven't updated in like years (Hence the exaggeration) haha thank you for the reviews! I enjoyed writing the last chapter as much you all did reading it! I'm glad you liked it! I give credit to one of my flawless reviewers for this idea. Enjoy! Xoxo Courtney**

_Aria POV:_

December 29th, 2011. My 18th birthday. Now, most girls would be freaking out and would be picking out their fabulous dresses, and have a perfect day. I would feel that way, if I could spend it with the only person I wanted to spend the day with the love of my life, Ezra.

These were the thoughts that were dancing around in my mind as I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Why should I even get up today? There was basically no possible way I could get Ezra to come over.

"Oh, Ariaaaa!" my mom sang as she yelled up the stairs. "Wakey, wakey!"

Ugh! It's my 18th birthday, and I'm being treated like a 5 years old.

I groaned as I crawled out of bed, and stomped down the stairs. My parents were sitting at the dining room table, looking eager. I stared at them, curiously. Mike was standing at the table, anxiously waiting to get out the door; but my parents obviously wouldn't let him.

"Happy Birthday!" my family sang in unison. I forced a smile. I walked over to the table, and sat down slowly. My brother handed me his gift (that my parents probably bought, and they just gave it to him to give to me: I know, lame, right?) and strolled out the door. I yelled, "Thank you!" before he could escape.

"Uh, huh!" I heard him reply back. I laughed as I opened up the wrapped box. It revealed a ring. It was probably fake, but hey, it's the thought that counts, right? I smiled.

My mom was next. "Here you go, birthday girl!" she exclaimed happily as she handed me another box. It was small, just like Mike's gift. Oh, boy.

I unwrapped the box to see a pair of gold earrings. NOW THOSE WERE REAL. "Thanks, mom!" I said cheerfully as I leaned in to give her a hug,

One last person; here we go. Yet again, another box, but it was quite a bit bigger than a small box of earrings. "Happy Birthday, sweetie," he stated, grinning.

I unwrapped the last gift. It was a digital camera (a new version of the Kodak that came out) This would actually come in good handy since my old camera worked terribly. "Thanks, dad!" I claimed as I ran to give him a hug. These presents weren't half bad!

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. There was a new text message: _From E.F._

_I don't care, you are coming over to my apartment, young lady, I have a little gift. Come up with a little lie and be on your way! Love you!_

I laughed. Wow, Ezra was bold today.. I looked at my parents with puppy eyes. "Hey, can I go over to Spencer's house? The girls are throwing me a party," I exclaimed happily.

My parents giggled. "Oh, well that sounds like fun! Of course you can!" they agreed with each other.

Wow, they were _really _nice today. (Well, I know the reason why, but still….)

I grabbed my bag and made my way to his apartment.

I knocked on the door, and he opened it with a big smile on his face. I picked me up off the ground in the hallway and ran into the room with me in his arms. I laughed, as he kissed my neck and nose, while tickling my stomach.

After tons of crying and laughter, he decided to put a movie on. It was 'Romeo and Juliet', one of our favorites. "Still no gift?" I teased, as I hit him playfully, in the middle of the movie. He shushed me with his lips on mine.

I pouted playfully. He put his chin on top of my head, and I rested my hand on his chest.

After the move ended, we both had almost fallen asleep. There was sleep in our eyes and we yawned as we sat up.

Ezra reached into his back jean pocket for a rectangular dark blue, velvet box.

I gasped. "Ezra!" I yelled. My hand flew over my mouth as he handed it over to me.

I smiled. I slowly and carefully opened the box to reveal a real diamond necklace. It was an encrusted heart design. It was gorgeous. My eyes started to water at my boyfriend's sweetness. I attacked him with a hug and kissed him passionately. When we parted, he touched the tip of my nose with his pointer finger and said, "Happy Birthday, love."

"I love you, Ezra," I admitted, as I kissed him once more. Things got quickly heated and we were soon on the bed. We didn't leave that room until tomorrow morning.

I woke up the next morning in his arms. They were wrapped protectively around me. I giggled as I tried to squirm out of his grasp. I failed, as he pulled me back into him, kissing the top of my head. I flipped around to face him.

"Thank you for yesterday," I stated, as I stared at him lovingly.

He chuckled. "Only for the best," he replied, kissing my nose.

"It was perfect," I responded, as we both shared another kiss and fell back asleep.

**I just needed to get a chapter done, so even though, I'm half asleep, I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review! Xoxo Courtney**


	18. Ours

**HI guys! Sorry I haven't updated. Thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter: gigi7878, princessjasmine12, SolitudeMyLove, notinyourlifetimehoney, HarrylovesGinny09, and msbookworm93! One of the reviewers suggested that I listen to a Taylor Swift song to give me some ideas, and it works! I came up with this, and I really hope you enjoy it! Xoxo Courtney**

Ezra POV:

"Well….that didn't go well….at all," I exclaimed, as I reached up to my chest. None of the Montgomery's took it well, as a matter of fact. When Mike heard, he threw a punch at me, aiming at my face; but Byron held him back, only lowering his aim, so he flung his fist into my chest.

I don't even know why Byron tried to hold him back. I guess he thought violence wasn't the answer to this. He decided that he would tell the police, instead. Now, to Ella. I think she was the worst of all. First, anger had rushed out of her like a bullet, and was screaming at Aria and me. After the outrage, she had flopped on the couch and started to cry.

I felt bad. Telling Aria's parents was a bad thing _and _a good thing. It was a good thing because we had come out about our relationship, and we didn't have to hide from local people anymore. The bad thing is, there is one more person, or group, I should say, that we have to run from: the police.

"Once again, I'm so so sorry that Mike punched you," I heard Aria plead.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Out of all the events that just happened, I'm pretty sure Mike punching me is the least of my problems," I said, trying to make her laugh, but I failed. She was really upset. "Really, Aria, it's nothing," I added.

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs<br>If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now, my time is theirs<em>

Aria POV:

I started to tear up. I knew that the police would find him, and arrest him. I never want to let him go; it'll just be too hard. It seems like everybody else in the world controls how our relationship is supposed to go, and not us. I hate that.

"What are we going to do Ezra?" I said, choking up. We started to walk down my front porch quickly and towards his car. I didn't want Ella and Byron to hear us.

Ezra held his arm around my waist, as he walked me over to the passenger side, opening the door for me. There was a silence before he got into his own driver's seat.

Once he sat down into the car and closed his door, he spoke up. "You can stay at my apartment for a few days, then you can go back to your house. I'm sure they'll cool off a little bit by then," he said.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, but my choice is you<em>

I looked at him, confused. "What about you?" I asked.

"I'll turn myself in," he said, sternly.

I sat there in shock. "No! I won't let you do that, you're not guilty!" I yelled.

"Look, Aria! Look what I did to your family. I tore you guys' apart. I may have destroyed your chances of getting into a good college, I basically have destroyed the past 2 years of your life!" he exclaimed.

I quickly leaned in and grabbed his face in my hands. I stared into his eyes. They seemed to look everywhere but in mine. "Shh. Ezra, listen," I started.

His eyes still looked away as they started to water with guilt. "Ezra. Listen to me right now. These past 2 years have been the BEST years of my life; and it was all because of you," I stated.

His eyes wandered to mine, in desperation. "Really?" he asked.

I nodded. I leaned in more and kissed his lips. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me over onto his lap, so I was straddling him.

We kissed passionately and desperately, like tonight was going to be the last time he would see me. Boy, I hope it wasn't.

I pulled at the hem of his shirt, but he stopped me, pulling my hand away. He groaned. "Aria, no. not here. I'm guessing you forgot where we were. I looked too my right to my house. My parents were probably watching, disgusted.

"Screw them," I suggested, as I pulled his shirt off and kissed him again.

Ezra moaned, and kissed me again, running his hands through my hair. I ran my palm down his chest, until I hit his pants. I reached for his belt buckle when he stopped me again. "Okay, okay. I don't need to get in trouble for another reason. Please," he begged.

I shrugged. "I'm 16. It's legal," I said, as I leaned to attack him again. He backed away. "I know. Just, don't do it because you're mad at your family. I want to wait; but soon. It'll be sooner than you think, I promise," he said.

I frowned. "Okay, you're right. I AM mad, and this isn't the right place and time," I agreed.

Ezra nodded his head. "Don't let other people get to you. We're going to get a lot of disgusted faces, and shakes of the head, and possibly handcuffs being cuffed onto my wrists, but we're going to go through it. We're strong," he pleaded.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours<em>

I nodded, believing him, as I sat back into my seat, and fixed my hair. He put the car in gear and drove off.

Ezra POV:

"Okay. You don't want me to leave you, and you don't want to go back home?" I asked.

"I don't want to take a step into that house ever again. Not after how they treated you," she claimed.

"Alright. This plan may not work, but we'll try it. We're going to run away. We'll go to Philly for a few days, and if they don't find me then, we'll figure out another plan and keep going. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked uneasily.

"I don't want to lose you," she stated. She didn't even hesitate.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>

Officer Wilden POV:

"New report! A teacher at Hollis, named Ezra Fitz, and his former student, Aria Montgomery are probably on the run at this very moment. They were together while he was her teacher at Rosewood High, and she was 16. His age was around 22," I stated.

An officer stood up. It was Garret. "Any other facts, officer?" he asked.

"The girl's parents called. They said that they had come out to them, saying that they were together for 2 years; and got away with it," I exclaimed.

"Is there evidence that they had inappropriate contact, sir?"

"They didn't say. But we're going to have to find out," I answered. It was time for the hunt.

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours<em>

Ezra POV:

I looked over at Aria sleeping peacefully in her seat. She cuddled up in a ball, leaning on the window. I pulled over to the hotel. After parking in a spot, I reached over and pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Her eyes fluttered open immediately. "Where are we?" she asked wearily.

"We're at a hotel in Philly, sleepy head," I asked, chuckling. She giggled.

It was the first time she smiled since we told her parents. She sat up and hugged me. I held her close, and kissed her forehead.

After our hug, we walked into the hotel and got a room.

After we settled down, we watched TV, and then went straight to bed.

I hadn't fell asleep yet. I was running my thumb over Aria;s hand on my face. I thought she was asleep, but she apparently wasn't.

She opened her eyes. "Ezra?"

I smiled. "Yes, sweetie?" I replied.

"I want to be with you," she said, straightly.

I looked at her with confusion. "We are together. And we will be, and I hope that it'll be…. forever," I whispered.

"I love you, Ezra, with all my heart; and if we do get caught, I wanted to remind you that," she murmured.

"I love you too, with everything that I have. Aria Grace Montgomery, I have loved you since the first day in the bar. Even through all the rough times, where it seems like it's always raining above us, I want to be yours forever. Will you do the great honor of marrying me?" I asked.

I saw her smile bigger than she ever did before. I thought that I only dreamed of you saying that," she whispered. "Yes!" she exclaimed, as she sat up, pulling me up with her, and kissing me.

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and  
>Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
>'Cause my heart is yours<em>

I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her down on me. She reached for my boxers, and I reached for her hand. "Are you sure?" I asked, seriously.

"Yes. I'm sure," she said, nodding her head.

I chuckled as I reached for her top, and she reached for my boxers again. Then, I took her in. She was mine. I was hers.

The next morning…..

Aria POV:

"Good morning honey," I said cheerfully, as I kissed Ezra in the lips. He was still laying in bed, exhausted. I was too, but I was still able to get up..

He sat up after a few moments. Suddenly it was like he was electrocuted. He was fully awake and smiling. "If you could get married anywhere, where would it be?" he asked.

I smiled, and thought for a moment. "California. On a beach," I answered, giggling.

He chuckled. "Then, that's where we're headed. I don't think the police will be able to find us for a while. We did nothing wrong," he added.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard_

"We'll move there, and get married, and stay there if you'd like," he replied. "But only if this is okay with you."

I clapped my hands. "Ezra, I would marry you right here and now if we had the chance, but this place isn't all the romantic," I said.

Ezra through his head back, laughing.

"It sounds perfect," I exclaimed. "Because even though the cops are looking for us, my parent's won't accept us, and we'll get a few glares, we still love each other, and that's all that matters. This love is ours."

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours<em>

**I can't believe it took me 2 hours to write this. I think that this may be one of my best chapters, so what did you think? Did you love it as much as I did? Please tell me all of your thoughts. REVIEW! Xoxo Courtney**


	19. First Christmas

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I've deserted this story for a whiel, but I'm back! Thank you to all the reviews for the last chapter. It was my favorite too! I wanted to give you a Christmas chapter right before the holidays… so here it is! Oh, and please review!**

Aria POV:

It was Christmas Day in Rosewood. And not only was it Christmas, but it was Ezra and mine's first Christmas together as a couple.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I reached over and slammed my hand on the off button of my alarm clock. I groaned, and rolled over on the bed, expecting Ezra to wrap me in his arms and roll on top of me to kiss me, like he did every morning. I didn't feel his body's warmth, as I kept rolling over and over until I landed on the floor. Nice, Aria, nice one.

I looked up and blew some hair out of my face. I looked around the bedroom, and noticed that Ezra was not there. I walked into his living room, and he was nowhere to be found. I pouted. Where was he?

I decided to go to the bathroom and fix myself up a little, then continue on my "adventure" to find him. It was such a small apartment. He definitely did not leave, it was Christmas!

I looked at myself in the mirror, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I turned to the bathtub. Well, might as well, take a shower too. I reached over to turn the water on when I heard the door open.

I turned around quickly to see Ezra smiling at me. "Merry Christmas, darling!" he said happily as he picked me up and twirled me around.

I giggled as he put me down again on the ground. "Merry Christmas, handsome," I replied. "I was just about to take a shower. Would you care to join me?" I asked, suggestively.

He didn't even say anything, he just pushed me into the shower, him following behind. I had no idea why we went in with our pajamas, but I didn't really care at the time.

We came out of the bathroom, laughing hysterically, at what happened in there. How did we go in there fully clothed? We basically had a water fight with each other.

"They're going to take forever to dry!" I complained, laughing.

"Hey! Who asked to join them?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. I threw my head back and laughed.

"So, I have a present for you," he stated, walking over to the tree in the corner.

I walked beside him, also bending down to get a gift. "I got you one too, of course," I replied.

We both gazed into each other's eyes lovingly before we exchanged gifts.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed. I was gaping at the diamond earrings that Ezra had bought me. I jumped up to kiss him. He chuckled against my lips, as he opened his gift.

"No way! A watch?" he exclaimed, while picking me up.

"It's gold encrusted around the center," I added.

"You're amazing," he replied, as he brought me outside in the cold. I managed to reach out my hand while her was carrying me and grabbed my coat and gloves.

Ezra was bad, and when I say that, I mean terrible, at time scheduling. He always was either too early, or too late. He never knew how long a lesson should take in class, and does not know how to use an alarm. He definitely needed that watch.

He dropped my on the ground and tackled me, forcing his lips to mine. I took his face in my hands and shoved him closer to me, so there was basically any space between us.

Ezra POV:

While Aria and I were kidding in the snow, I reached over and grabbed a handful of snow. I parted my lips from hers quickly enough so I could gently throw the snow in her face.

"Agh!" she screamed. "That is so cold!"

I laughed as I got up and started to run towards the door. Before I could turn the knob, I was hit in the head with a ball of snow.

I turned around, furiously, but playfully. We stared each other down.

"It is so on," she exclaimed.

"Bring it on Ms. Montgomery, bring. It. On," I replied, teasingly.

"Try me," she ordered, as she ran for another ball of snow.

After both of us made forts, had been hauled on my snow, were freezing, and were tired of acting like little children, I ran over to her and fell on top of her. "Ugh!" I complained into her hair.

She pushed me off of her so she could roll on top. She pinned my arms with her hands, and my legs with her knees. I raised my head to kiss her gently. "I love you," I confessed.

She smiled lovingly at me. "I love you too."

We continued to kiss, until it got heated.

We were interrupted when I looked up and saw two old ladies looking at us, disgusted.

Aria and I looked at each other, embarrassed, until I spoke up. "So, you want some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds good!" she exclaimed, as she grabbed my arm and we ran back into the building.

**Does that ending sound familiar? That's one of my favorite scenes from S1! So, did this chapter stink, or did you guys like it? I accept all suggestions for other chapters! Review, and happy holidays! Xoxo Courtney**


	20. Phone call

**What did you guys think of the episode last night? OMG, it was epic! Sorry I haven't posted in ages, but I've lost ideas for this story. Please submit any ideas that you ever had in your review! This is for that sneak peek of Aria calling Ezra in 2x15; but what if Ezra actually picked up. **

Aria POV:

"Yeah, I haven't been able to see him since he told my parents," I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I had been depressed ever since Ezra got punched. I've been under house arrest, and he hasn't been answering my calls. I never see him around town, and I'm starting to get worried.

"Where did you get punched?" Hanna asked, as we continued to walk down the hallway. "And by the way, what the heck are you wearing?" she demanded, gesturing to my comfortable and ugly outfit.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, first, Mike, yes, my own brother punched him in the mouth, and Ezra's lip bled. But, before you kill Mike, he told me that he saw the look on my dad's face, and thought that it would be better for him to do it than Byron. Let me tell you, my dad was PRETTY heated. He looked like he was about to throw Ezra off the roof of the house! And Ella, was surprisingly more calm, but she was still confused and angry…." I explained, out of breath.

I wiped the strands of hair out of my eyes sight as we turned a corner. "My god, it must've been intense…." She added.

"Oh, it was…. And that's why I need to borrow your phone. I just want to try and call him; see if he answers."

Hanna nodded quickly and sympathetically. "Yeah, I totally understand! I'll wait out here," she suggested, handing me her phone.

I smiled, gave her a quick hug and turned to walk out the corridor. I leaned against a post, as I dialed Ezra's number.

I got a few rings, and finally, I heard his beautiful voice. "Hello?"

His voice was a slur, probably from drinking so much scotch. I know that's what he did when he was stressed, or frustrated. He sounded tired, like he either just woke up or hadn't gotten any sleep, and he sounded nervous, like this would be the police or something.

"Ezra," I breathed, smiling, hopefully.

"Aria," he sighed.

I smiled. It felt so good to hear his voice again. "Hey. I'm using Hanna's phone because I'm afraid my dad is going to start going through my phone or my bills…" I started.

"Yeah, I understand," Ezra commented. "I was afraid this was the police or something."

I frowned. "You sound like you haven't gotten any sleep," I started.

"It's actually the opposite," he replied. "I've been sleeping all day, and drinking if I'm awake," he yawned.

"Please Ezra, don't, you're going to regret it," I said, trying to convince him to stop.

"Aria, please. Let's be real, it's not going to get any better. I'm done! My job is destroyed, my chances of getting another job are the very very slim, and I've ruined your life!" he yelled.

I could just picture him throwing his hands up in the air as he paced around his apartment. I knew him well enough that that's what he did during times like this. "Ezra, listen to me."

He became silent. Good. "Now, I want you to calm down, and sit down, because I know that you're walking around. Just sit."

I heard rustling, and I knew he was doing as told. "Ezra, you are the BEST think that has ever happened to me. And telling my parents was bound to happen anyway. It was needed. It was either we tell them or Jackie tell Byron and he would kill you."

"Oh, believe me, he's going to. He visited me yesterday, and he threatened me that if I made any contact with you," he began, making note of us talking on the phone, "met with you, or even saw you, he would tell the board of Hollis and he would get me fired. I'm surprised he hasn't done it already," he answered, confused.

I sighed. "Well, no I know why I feel like you fell off the face of the earth," I added.

"And for the record, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me too," he continued. I knew that he would be smiling on the other end of the line.

I started to tear up. "Ezra, I love you so much" I said, starting to tear up. "I hate not being able to see you."

"I love you too," I heard him reply. I smiled in relief.

"Listen, I'm going to fix this, I'm going to talk with my parents again, or maybe just my mom. I need to convince her that we need to be together. We're soul mates, and we need to get other to notice that. They need to see what we've been through to be together," I claimed.

Ezra chuckled. "Yeah, we have been through tons."

I nodded. "I love you, just know that. And I'll meet with you soon; I have a plan," I said.

"Okay," he sighed.

I knew it was time to get off the phone, because Hanna seemed impatient and we were already late for class. "I'm going to call again and check up on you later," I promised.

"I'll be waiting," he replied. I knew he was smiling, but I felt like there was a part of him that was hurt. I wanted to help so badly.

I brought the phone down from my ear and ran in down my cheek, as tears started to stream down from my hazel eyes.

Hanna came over, and I handed her the phone. "Thanks," I began.

Hanna smiled. "Don't mention it," she said, hugging me. "Well, now I need to distract you and make you laugh. So, tell me. Did your grandma pick out that outfit and made you wear it or what?" she asked.

I giggled, and began to explain my morning as we linked arms and strolled to the cafeteria.

**Did you guys enjoy it? I can't wait for next weeks episode! Please review! Xoxo Courtney**


End file.
